Cruel Fate
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: It always ends like this, but god how you wish it didn't have to.


"2…B…"

His voice is strained, a gasp of pain separating his words. Even with your sword sticking through his middle he still says your name with such sincerity. The softness and fondness never seems to go away no matter how much it should. He should hate you, he needs to hate you. If he hated you half as much as you hate yourself, maybe it would make this easier.

You know you're crying, the tears dripping down your cheeks and the sobs you have no control over confirm that much. You're supposed to be stoic, show no emotions. That's your mission, watch him and kill him when he learns to much. Never get attached, never care. But you've failed that mission time and time again. No matter how much you try to push him away, how heartless you appear to be, he'll always be his same sweet self. Always caring, always so thoughtful. Everything you love about him, yet it's that that gets him killed every time.

"You tried to access confidential information" You say, trying to keep your voice steady but failing miserably as it breaks with a sob "You- you can't. It's my job, I have to. I-"

"-It's okay…2B…" His voice is quiet, almost a whisper but it makes you stop. Makes you look at him, and you can see him smiling. No, no he can't be smiling this isn't how it's supposed to go. He should hate you, he needs to hate you he needs to he needs to he needs to he-

-His hands reach towards your face slowly, cupping them with such little strength that it brings a whole new wave of grief upon you. You let him stay there, his eyes meeting yours as he takes ragged dying breaths.

"You…can't save me…You were…made for this, 2…E"

Your eyes go wide as his close. He slumps forward, his hands falling from your face but all you can do is stare past him. He knows. He can't know, he's never figured it out before. He didn't do anything new, he accessed the same file he always does, he hasn't seen anything he doesn't normally see, so how. How does he know?

You hear a scream, loud and full of grief. A noise that hurts you to your very core, something that hurts even more once you realise it's you that's making it. You're the one screaming, just a girl with so much pain and anguish who's forced to kill a boy who against all odds you've fallen in love with.

How many times has it been now? How many times have you stabbed him with your blade, wrapped your hands around his throat? How many times has he killed you because your emotions got in the way and you let him. How many times have you woken up to hear another E model had to take care of what you couldn't do. How many times must command drill it into your head this is your duty, your mission, your calling in life. You were born for this, born to kill 9S over and over and over until you're numb with grief and broken beyond repair.

It's your duty to YorHa to kill him, yet that duty always seems meaningless in this moment. Command sets him up, lets him access things he isn't supposed to just to test your loyalty. It hurts, oh god does it hurt, but it's your duty and you know you have to uphold it no matter what. You have to until the world ends, maybe even beyond that.

How cruel would your existence seem to anyone who found out the truth? You're created with the primary function of killing people who desert. What kind of god would allow this to happen? To cause so much pain and unhappiness. He must truly hate what he created to allow it.

His body falls to the ground as you withdraw your blade. Pod is beside you relaying the usual data to you but it doesn't make you feel any better. He won't remember, you'll meet him again and he'll be just as clueless as he always is about his fate, about your fate, about how him meeting you always results in his death.

You curl up next to his body, sobs making you shake and shudder but it doesn't matter. Nothing matters now, he is your world in more than one sense. Your life mission is to end his again and again. With his death brings the crushing weight that pushes down on your chest and makes it hard to breathe. The heart you're not supposed to have breaks in two as you look at his pale lifeless face.

Pod is telling you to get up and report to command, but you can't. You want your own life to end as you just cry and cry and cry. His hand lies between you both and covering it with your own just makes you sob all the more. With his hand in yours and the weight of the world on your shoulders you don't want to get up. You want to lie here forever until the world ends and you can escape this living nightmare.

It always ends like this, but god how you wish it didn't have to.


End file.
